


The Wedding Date

by INFTINSPIRIT97



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFTINSPIRIT97/pseuds/INFTINSPIRIT97
Summary: "Anyways, here's the case. Sungyeol is invited to this wedding and his asshole ex will be there, so I suggested he takes a fake wedding date to make him jealous," Sungjong summarises the whole plan for them, "So, any volunteers?"Myungsoo sure enough did not volunteer, but he ends up as the victim(?) nevertheless.





	1. The Wedding Date

“What’s that?” 

 

His eyes lazily travels from his laptop’s screen to the low table where a fuming Daeyeol just dropped ‘that thing’. 

 

“A wedding invitation?” he answers non chalently. 

 

“Let me ask again. Why was this in the trash?”  Daeyeol is exasperated but tries to take a calming breath when Sungjong gives him a warning look from the other side of the room that obviously says ‘go easy on him’. 

 

“Because burning it could’ve made the house smelly and flashing it in the toilet could’ve clogged it,” Sungyeol says it as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“So you’re saying  you’re not going?” his brother tries not to sound disappointed.

 

“Do you realize whose wedding is that?” Sungyeol asks, his eyes glaring back, an old anger surfacing.

 

Sungjong flinches at the piercing gaze and the cold tone. Daeyeol though, does not waver, knowing very well that the anger isn’t directed at him. 

 

“I do. And that’s exactly why I want you to go.” 

 

“I have my pride you know,” Sungyeol is back glaring at his laptop.

 

“Don’t you want a revenge?” Sungjong finally speaks up. Both Sungyeol and Daeyeol’s attention seems to perk at the suggestion, but the former is more discreet about it.

“I don’t want to deal with those people anymore. It’s over.”

 

Sungyeol may be determined in his decision, but not as Daeyeol when he sets his eyes on a goal. The youngest takes the laptop from his brother and sits on the table, making all Sungyeol’s attention on him.  “One last encounter, and you will never have to meet them ever again. Take revenge and your life will be happier.” 

 

“I’m pretty much satisfied with my life as it is. Thank you very much.”

 

The eldest tries to stand up but a hand brings him down again, “Really? You’ve been drowning yourself in misery and in work for the past three years. Forget about your appearance and those bags under your eyes, when was the last time you took a break? Hell, your latest date was two years ago and you didn’t stay for more than fifteen minute. I don’t see anything happy about this.” 

 

All that his brother did was to state facts, but it made Sungyeol realize how passive his life has been in the last few years. He’s still burying himself in self pity and it only makes him pity himself more.

“I still don’t get how am I supposed to take revenge though,” he notes, sounding more convinced than earlier.

 

Daeyeol’s eyes light up. Now they're talking. 

 

“You show up at this wedding, looking as perfect as ever. Make up and clothes on point, make all the heads turn to you. He’ll regret ever leaving you.” 

 

Sungyeol scoffs, “Yeah right! I’m sure all heads will turn in my direction, wondering whether or not I still have some dignity left.” 

 

Daeyeol is about to reply when Sungjong cuts in, “He’s right, he can’t just show up like that.” 

 

The youngest’s expression falls and Sungyeol is about to thank his cousin for supporting him for once but that's before Sungjong finishes his idea. 

“He needs someone by his side. A boyfriend.” 

Five or more seconds pass with both brothers looking at Sungjong with their mouths agape. Daeyeol’s expression is of pure amazement, while Sungyeol’s is of complete horror.

“Well that’s a genius idea!!” Daeyeol gives Sungjong two thumbs up.

 

“Are you out of your mind?!” Sungyeol finally gets to react, “You just said it yourself, I didn’t even go on a date for two years, how am I supposed to get a boyfriend in less than a month?” 

“It doesn’t need to be a real boyfriend,” Sungjong emphasizes the two last words and it only terrorizes his cousin more.

 

“You’re not expecting him to pay for some lousy escort though, are you?” Daeyeol questions with a raised eyebrow.

 

“How old is that asshole by now?” Sungjong asks instead of answering.

 

“Twenty eight,” Sungyeol answers bitterly.

 

“You know, nothing can trigger a person’s jealousy as much as seeing their ex with someone way more handsome and successful than them, even if they’re over them. And it just happens that most of my colleagues are really successful and younger than this dickhead.”

 

“And how are you going to coax them in faking a relationship with me?” Sungyeol crosses his arms, giving him a challenging look.

 

“I don’t know, did you meet me?” Sungjong bats his eyelashes, a mischievous smirk set on his lips. 

 

That was enough to convince Sungyeol. Sungjong has this really persuasive puppy eyes, plus a very persistent personality, making it almost impossible for someone to say no to him. He can go to the point of becoming scary but Sungyeol rather not think of that side. It makes him shudder.

 

“Fine,” he says after a long pause, “Let’s do this.” which make the other two cheer and give each other a high five. He just sighs in defeat.

 

Sungyeol isn’t really after revenge. The reason he had agreed to such a plan was to just feel that he is really over that asshole. He had almost burnt the whole apartment complex when he had found the invitation in his mail box earlier. After all those years of trying to forget, he popped out of nowhere to make his worst memories resurface. And Sungyeol couldn’t hate him more. 

It was a dilemma. If he don’t show up, it will look like he’s not over him, if he shows up, they’ll think he’s desperate to see him again. However, Sungjong’s idea was the best alternative. He’ll show up, but only so he can show him that he’s way over him and out of his league. 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Guys, I have a favor to ask for,” Sungjong announces out loud.

It’s a Friday and they’re having lunch at the office. Fridays are always less hectic than the other days since there's no trials, so they use the relatively long lunch break to talk about their personal lives, their relationships and sometimes cases they’re working on. 

As soon as his colleagues heard the word ‘favor’ coming from his mouth, they paniqued and started searching for a way to escape. Dongwoo is the first to stand up with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

 

“Something really urgent came up! I need to go!” 

Before he can take any step further, Sungjong catches him by the back of his blazer and forces him to sit again, “Not you, you’re married so you’re out of this.” 

 

The elder sighs in relief while the rest seem to regret not being married for the first time in their lives.

 

“You all know my cousin Sungyeol, right?” Sungjong starts, giving them time to answer.

 

“Not personally at least. We just heard a few things about him from you and Woohyun since he’d met him few times,” Sunggyu replies and the rest nod in agreement.

 

“Anyways here’s the case. Sungyeol is invited to this wedding and his asshole ex will be there and he’s very reluctant to go so I suggested that he takes a fake wedding date to make him jealous,” he summarizes the whole plan for them, “So any volunteers?” 

 

“You’re not serious, are you?” Woohyun’s expression is hard. As expected, he's fast to catch on the situation, “Did he personally agree to this? The Lee Sungyeol I know?” 

 

“No I’m dead serious. And yes he did, after a lot of convincing,” he looks at Woohyun reassuringly. 

“The wedding is on Saturday the thirtieth of this month,” he turns to the others, eyes wide and expecting. Everyone avoids his gaze.

 

“Come on guys! I really want him to get over that asshole, but this is the only way and you guys happen to be perfect for this. Any guy will get jealous if they saw their ex with one of you,” he tries complimenting them while batting his eyelashes innocently. 

 

“I really can’t Sungjong. I have a big trial on the 29th. I don’t think I’ll be in the mood for this,” Woohyun says apologetically and Sungjong remembers how hard his friend had been working on this case, so he sends him an understanding smile. He then turns expectantly to the two left.

 

“I’ll think about-” 

 

“Not you hyung,” Woohyun cuts him right away, “No matter how much I love Sungyeol, you’re only allowed to go on dates with me!” 

 

Sunggyu frownes, “ We’re not even dating!”

 

“Yet. You always forget the ‘yet’!” Woohyun doesn’t give him time to retort and turns to his and Sungjong’s last hope.

 

Myungsoo gulps down the last bite of his lunch, almost chocking on it when he notices that Woohyun and Sungjong have their puppy eyes directed at him. He feels uneasy but can’t think of any way out of the situation. He isn’t in a relationship and he doesn’t have any plans for that day.

 

“I don’t want to,” he finally says, proud of finding a, hopefully, convincing answer. 

 

Sungjong pouts right away, looking like a pitiful kid, “Why not! Come on, it’s one little favor!” but Myungsoo doesn’t budge. Time for Woohyun to interfere, bringing out his last card, “Free dinner at my brother’s restaurant.” 

 

The youngest eyes light up right away. Woohyun can already see his resolution crumbling. Food will always be his greatest weakness. 

 

“Five free dinners,” Myungsoo says after a short pause.

 

Woohyun almost refuses. Even though his brother always gives them discounts it still is expensive and Myungsoo is a food monster. But Sungjong whispers in his ear, “I’ll set you up with Sunggyu for five dates if this works.” 

 

“Okay!” Woohyun needn’t to think about it more. He’s now praying for Myungsoo to take the bait. 

 

“Fine!!” Myungsoo finally gives in, hating himself for being weak in front of his two friends, ‘You’re a lawyer for God’s sake!’  

 

The triumphant grin that appears on Sungjong’s face doesn’t help his instant regret, nor what he said next. 

“First date will be next week. I’ll tell you about the time and location after I check with Sungyeol.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“What, you didn’t expect to only meet him on the day of wedding, didn’t you?” Sungjong says, and Myungsoo realizes what he had just signed for.

 

 

-

 

 

He’s running late. Very late. It’s his first date with Sungjong’s friend. He thought he had everything planned, but obviously he didn’t. Being thirty minutes late isn’t a good first impression, so he skips the part where he changes his outfit into something fancier than his work clothes and sticks with fixing his hair and the collar of his shirt in the car whenever he had to stop in a red light.

Even though he’s sorry, somewhere deep down Sungyeol is wishing his date had left after being sick of waiting. He’s nervous, that’s why. It’s been a while since he’s done this dating thing, he doesn’t even remember how to make a first good impression anymore. He’s already ruined that with being late.

When Sungyeol is finally at the restaurant, he comes to two obvious conclusions. The first is that his date is either a very patient guy or Sungjong had quiet terrorized him because he’s still waiting at their reserved table. The second is that his date is a drop dead gorgeous guy. He really has to ask Sungjong about his convincing techniques. They may come in handy one day.

 

“Hello. I’m Kim Myungsoo,” the gorgeous guy stands up and offers him a handshake with a polite smile.

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Sungyeol, Lee Sungyeol,” He nervously shakes his hand and sits. His insecurities are already at their peak, especially since he is under dressed for a fine restaurant like that one in comparison to his date, “I’m so sorry for making you wait. I got stuck at work.” 

 

“No it’s okay. I only came here like ten minutes ago. So I’m glad that I wasn’t the one making you wait. I bet you’re hungry, should we order first?”

 

Sungyeol takes his time studying the menu, afraid of the awkward silence that may fall over them while waiting for the food. It’s been a long time since he had dated, and even if it’s a fake, his relationship with Myungsoo should look natural. They need to reach the ‘comfortable friends’ faze as soon as possible. For the time being, he’s too nervous to even think of a basic question to start a new conversation. 

 

“So, what kind of work held you for an extra hour?” Myungsoo asks, as soon as the waiter disappears with their orders, sensing the other's dilemma in wanting to start a conversation. 

 

“I’m a high school teacher. Some kids in one of my classes had a big fight and I had spent the whole afternoon settling things between them and talking to their furious parents. It was a long day,” Sungyeol winces, remembering the terror he had went through. 

 

“You’re a teacher?! A high school teacher? You look pretty young to be one!” Myungsoo can’t hide the surprise in his expression, but Sungyeol seems to take his reaction the wrong way as he averts his eyes to the side, seemingly uncomfortable and body gone rigid. 

 

“Please don’t misunderstand!” Myungsoo is in a panic mode already, his hands defensively raised, “Sungjong didn’t tell me about your age or occupation so I assumed that you’re still a college student based on your youthful looks! I was genuinely surprised nothing more and nothing less. I really didn’t mean to disrespect you at all.” He finishes with a little voice, hoping that he didn’t ruin everything already. To think about it, he’s not even sure why he’s panicking. The other can cancel their arrangement for all he cares. Still, deep inside, he’s hoping that won’t happen.

 

Sungyeol, on the other hand, is used to the usual reaction he gets whenever he tells someone about his job.  The suspecious-full-body-scan kind of look, one that obviously says ‘How can someone this young be a teacher? I bet all my fortune he’s incompetent’, or ‘he doesn’t look that trust-worthy. I’ll never trust my kid with a teacher like him’, so he assumed that’s the reason for Myungsoo’s surprise. It turns out he was fast to judge, because the guy didn’t have any bad intentions, and had high-key complimented his looks. And most importantly, his date is looking impossibly cute right now. He can’t help but chuckle at the sight.

 

“Please relax. I’m not angry or anything,” he reassures him with a smile, “In fact, I should be apologizing since I’m the one who was fast to misunderstand you and didn’t introduce myself properly,” Myungsoo is about to protest but he doesn’t give him the chance to, “I’ll do it from the start. I’m Lee Sungyeol, I’m twenty seven and I teach mathematics at the local high school.” 

 

Myungsoo is yet again baffled by the new information and can’t hide it, “You’re older than me and you teach mathematics? How do you do it?” 

 

“I seriously don’t look that young,” he mumbles, Myungsoo’s adoring eyes are making his blushing worse, “And w-what about you? You’re a lawyer, and believe me, it’s way cooler and harder than my job!” Sungyeol curses himself for stuttering. He’s not the one to blame though, he’s still not used to such attention.

 

“It still is a young age to be dealing with teenagers. Kids nowadays are scary. You must be really cool to handle such a job. And don’t get me started with mathematics. That subject used to drive me nuts in my school days,” Myungsoo admits, grimacing at the memory of his grades. 

 

“I guess it wasn’t your forte then?” Sungyeol chuckles again, “But really, it’s quiet entertaining. And being young makes me understand the students better and get closer to them.” 

 

The conversations between them flow smoothly with no hint of awkwardness for the rest of the date. Myungsoo is really interesting and completely a gentleman, making it super easy for Sungyeol to get comfortable with him. His only flaw is probably his complete concentration on food. Sungyeol thinks it’s really endearing nevertheless. 

They spend a good portion of the night speaking about their cats, their brothers, their families, their school days and their jobs. Myungsoo tells him about his little road trips and passion for photography and he tells him about his job and students. The conversation reaches a comfortable silence during the dessert, preparing them both for the unavoidable talk.

 

“So,” it’s Myungsoo who starts it, “What about this wedding and this plan?” his tone isn’t judging, just curious, and Sungyeol really appreciates it. 

“I heard your ex is going to be there.” 

 

Sungyeol stiffens at the mention of the guy, but he needs to give an answer, even if a blurry one, “I really didn’t want to go at first, but Sungjong and Daeyeol insisted and that’s how they ended up with this plan.”

 

“Are you doing this to get him back?”

 

Myungsoo mentally gives himself a thumbs up for not sounding nosy when he’s dying to know the backstory. At first, he thought that it was quite the childish plan. But after meeting Sungyeol and spending the night getting to know him, he’s ninety nine per cent sure that it’s a serious matter. He just wants to know the reason for it to be a fully justified plan.

 

Sungyeol’s eyes widened at the question, “What?! No, of course not!”

 

Something about the look Myungsoo sends him pushes Sungyeol to continue speaking. He avoids his eyes as he further explains the situation, “It’s been three years since our… uhm… breakup. We were together for four years before that. Still, it doesn’t mean that I want to go back to him. I’d rather die or something than go back to that asshole. I’m just doing this because Sungjong thinks I’m not over him.” 

 

“Are you?” 

 

Every fiber in Sungyeol’s body is revolting against him opening up, afraid of him redoing the same mistakes. He stupidly ignores them and answers, genuinely, “I’m not over the breakup and the heartbreak he had caused me.”

 

“But do you still love him?” Even Myungsoo seems surprised by his own question, and is fast to apologize, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ask that. You don’t need to answer either. I’m really sorry.” 

 

Sungyeol smiles at his flustered expression and unconsciously chuckles, “It’s okay. No need to apologize,” he reassures him, even though he doesn’t give him an answer.

 

Even though he has an answer.

 

They pay for their meal and then they leave the restaurant. They exchange numbers in the parking lot before parting ways, each taking his car. It’s already late, but none of them had realized how time had flown.

 

‘It didn’t go as bad as I thought,’ is all that comes to Sungyeol’s mind whiler he replays the night’s events.

 

‘Not bad at all,’ Myungsoo thinks as he drives to his apartment.

 

 

-

 

 

“Who are you texting with?” Woohyun’s head pops out of nowhere, startling Myungsoo. He locks his phone’s screen right away, “Why are you asking?” 

 

“You’ve been giving your phone that goofy smile for the last hour, completely ignoring my talk. There’s only two possibilities; you’ve been watching photos of food or cats or you found yourself someone,” his friend elaborates, “I hope it’s the last though.”

 

“And why is that?” 

 

“The first possibility is too embarrassing for your age.”

 

“Whatever,” Myungsoo ignores his friend again and goes back to his phone.

 

“Is it Sungyeol?” 

 

Myungsoo curses Woohyun for using his brain for once. “No. It’s a new camera in the market.” 

 

“Yeah right,” Woohyun isn’t buying the lie obviously.

 

’Why does he have to use his head today of all days?’ 

 

“It’ll be really nice if you two get together, for real,” Woohyun mumbles with a sigh, but Myungsoo hears him anyways.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“You’re interested in him, aren’t you?”

 

The question and his friend’s hopeful expression surprise Myungsoo. He doesn’t even know how to answer that. He still didn’t get the chance to ask himself that question yet. Didn’t see a reason why. But now that Woohyun had pointed it out, he realizes that it's an unavoidable one.

He and Sungyeol only met once and that was almost a week ago, but they’ve been texting daily and it’s been really fun. They get along very well and he’s sure that they’ll probably stay in touch even after the fake dating. Myungsoo admits that he was really charmed by his new (boy)friend, still is. 

 

“Just make sure not to hurt him, he’s been through enough,” Woohyun says, tearing him away from his thoughts.

 

His friend isn’t the kind to look or say such thoughtful things just out of nowhere. So it has to be a very serious matter. Myungsoo can easily guess that it has to do with Sungyeol’s ex. He’s already too curious about the guy but he’s waiting for Sungyeol to willingly tell him about the whole story. He promised himself to wait.

 

He will wait.

 

 

-

 

 

The second date comes two days after his talk with Woohyun. A simple lunch followed by a long walk/window shopping in a mall. It consists of Sungyeol explaining why comfy comes before stylish and Myungsoo ogling every black item his eyes fell over. Sungyeol ends up buying him a blue sweater with the words ‘Grown man’ written on it, because ‘Enough black already! You’ll fall in love with how comfortable this is!’, so he buys an identical one for Sungyeol as well, since the latter had expressed how in need he was of a new sweater.

 “So this is our first couple item, huh?” he teases him, gaining a dramatic eye roll, followed by a happy grin from the taller.

 

At some point, Sungyeol had to drag him away from an electronics shop, “Stop drooling over those cameras. let’s go eat some ice cream.” 

Myungsoo spends a good hour talking about cameras he wants to buy and places he wants to visit and photograph if he had the chance. Sungyeol shuts him by shoving ice cream in his mouth, although he’s been listening so intently to his talk, word by word.

It’s already dark when they settle for dinner at a family restaurant. 

 

“My feet hurt from all that walking,” Myungsoo whines, resting his forehead on the table.

 

Sungyeol shakes his head in disapproval, “Look at you, acting like an old man already.”

 

A glare is already sent in his way, but the lady bringing their orders saves him from the wrath of the youngest. As expected, the latter doesn’t waste a second after thanking her and is ready to devour the whole pot -

 

“OMO!! You’re Jisoo’s teacher! You’re Mr. Lee, right? I’m your student Seo Jisoo’s mother.” 

 

The two guys are surprised by the woman but Sungyeol is obviously more used to the situation as he greets her, smiling politely.

 

“I’m so glad I finally get the chance to properly meet you. I’ve been meaning to come to school and talk to you for a while, but it's always so busy in here,” the lady gives him an apologetic look and suddenly there’s only concern in Sungyeol’s expression. 

 

“Why? Is there anything wrong? Is Jisoo having trouble again?” 

 

“Oh no no! that’s not it! I just wanted to personally thank you. Jisoo told me about what happened at school and how you helped her. She’s my daughter, but I didn’t even sense that something was wrong until those kids came to apologize. Now I can see how happy she is. Even her grades are getting better and the last day she brought home some of her friends. I’ll forever be grateful for you, Mr. Lee,” the woman ended her talk by a deep bow, which made Sungyeol all flustered. She then calls her daughter over, who greets both men, especially Sungyeol, with great respect.

 

Sungyeol puts on the-high-school-teacher mode, and Myungsoo had long abondonned food, focusing on the situation in front of him, or more specifically, on Sungyeol. 

 

“I didn’t notice at first,” the elder explains later after the lady and her daughter had left, “She wasn’t new and had a bunch of friends. But then the rumors started and she became a loner. I’m not sure about what exactly happened, but I knew that she was bullied and I just couldn’t stand it. Those rascals didn’t listen to my first warning, so I had to call their parents. Thank god I had enough evidence to punish them. I didn’t know that they apologized personally though. I must’ve really scared them.” 

 

Myungsoo can’t help but see Sungyeol in a new light. The latter isn’t just a cool teacher, he’s a good, thoughtful one as well. The amount of effort needed for a teacher to notice their students’ problems, try to solve them and actually succeed at it is unimaginable. And Myungsoo can’t help but adore him more for it. 

Adoration. That’s where he wants to classify his feelings for the other. It’s not everyday that he meets someone as attractive both inside and outside. So, it’s not his fault that he can’t seemingly take his eyes off Sungyeol. 

With that excuse in mind, he lets himself get drown in that adoration, filling his days with the young teacher, whether by constantly texting and calling him, by having dinners together daily, or just by thinking about him, although he’ll never admit to the latter outloud. 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Myungsoo is curious. Why did he even agree to come with Sungyeol, he’s not really sure. 

 

“Are you going to kidnap me?” 

 

Sungyeol chuckles, “Yeah, I hope you have a rich relative or something to pay the ransom.”

 

“You’re seriously not going to tell me where we’re going?” 

 

“I told you it’s a surprise!” Sungyeol winks, making him sigh in defeat.

 

Myungsoo looks out of the car window, noticing how the sky scrappers were replaced by the trees of the forest the highway was cutting through. It takes them an hour to reach their destination, a suburban town with nice looking houses and villas. Sungyeol parks the car in front of one of the biggest houses.

 

“Don’t tell me we’re meeting your parents? This soon?” Myungsoo jokes, gaining a shove from the tallest.

 

“Just shut up and follow me. And for your information, no one lives in here for the time being.” he winks again as he pushes open the gate.

 

At this point, Myungsoo is really anticipating what is to come, especially that Sungyeol is guiding him down some stairway instead of going to the front door of the house. The stairway is almost invisible, unless for someone who knew the place very well.

Stopping in front of a door, Sungyeol takes out a blindfold and offers it to Myungsoo. The latter can't help but chuckle about the whole situation. “Kinky, aren’t we?”

Sungyeol blushes furiously and tries to hide his embarrassment by smacking him on the shoulder, “Get your mind out of the gutter and just put this on!”

 

Myungsoo is dumbfounded by the ridiculousness of the whole situation. “Are you serious right now?” 

 

“Oh come on!” 

 

The taller is whining like a big baby, so Myungsoo gives in, snatching the blindfolds and putting them on. “It better be worth it.” 

 

“Trust me, you’re going to love this.” 

 

Afterwards, he hears the juggle of keys and the door opening. Sungyeol takes his hand and leads him inside.

They walk further more before Sungyeol stops, “Stay here for a sec. Let me turn on the lights,” The taller walks back to the direction they came from. Myungsoo hears a click and then the door behind him closing.

 

“You can take it off now.” Sungyeol's voice is very close to him but he tries not to think that much about it.

 

Myungsoo takes the blindfolds off and slowly opens his eyes, trying to adjust to the blinding lights. Once his vision is focused enough, he realizes how much he really loves what he’s seeing.

He’s surrounded by walls adorned by all kind of photographs. Some are big, some medium sized and other little. Some are shots of historical sites, some of nature; some of night view, sunset or sunrise; some of little things and others just simply of people. 

It’s extremely breathtaking and he spends few minutes just turning around in his spot taking in the general view before he finally approaches the first picture that catches his attention, stays to observe it for a while then moves to the next. It’s too much to take in at once so he loses himself in the details of the photographs, the techniques, the settings and the time. He can easily detect the time and location differences between them.

 

“Who took them?” he finally remembers to ask.

 

“My grandfather,” Sungyeol answers proudly, “what you’re seeing right now is fifty years of an undying passion and still counting.” 

 

“Is he a professional photographer?” 

 

Sungyeol shakes his head, “He used to be a university literature professor, photography is just a hobby. He took a liking for it when he was a student but never really got the chance to work on it. Later on, when he started making money and had a lot of spare time he started this collection, his pride if I may add.” 

Myungsoo nods in amazement, eyes lost once more on the displayed photos. “It looks like he travels a lot,” he notes.

 

“That’s his other hobby. He’s always traveling from one place to another, it’s impossible to keep track of his location anymore. When he called last week, he told me he's in Venice, but I’m pretty sure he’s somewhere else by now.” 

 

Few hours passed with both of them moving from a photograph to another, Myungsoo commenting on each one and Sungyeol telling him about their back stories. The taller seems to be as interested as him in them. Myungsoo recognizes the shine in his eyes, it probably matches to the one he has at that moment. Maybe Sungyeol isn’t as addicted as him with photography, but it’s obvious that he loves this basement and this collection as much.

 

“Why doesn’t he make an exhibition with this collection? I’m sure it will be really successful,” Myungsoo asks.

 

“My grandfather consider these picture as his own memories. They’re too precious for him to sell them or let anyone see them.”

 

Myugsoo panics, “Won’t he be angry if he knew I saw them then?” 

 

“Nah, don’t worry. He was the one who had suggested it actually, when I told him about you. He said you remindes him of himself,” Sungyeol reassures him.

 

He sighs in relief, although the part about Sungyeol telling his grandfather about him is confusing him. The taller does not seem to notice what he had slipped and keeps walking through the spacious basement, obviously excited about something. “There’s the best part left of course.” 

 

Myungsoo follows him through another narrow hallway that has other pictures as well. It’s impossible to explore the whole place in one visit, he concludes.

The next room is full of family pictures and portraits and Myungsoo spots a few childhood pictures of Sungyeol among them, making him unconsciously smile. But that’s not the only special trait of the room. In one of its corners, there are a few shelves that holds a huge collection of cameras and Polaroids. Myungsoo is once again too amazed, yet too afraid to touch anything. 

 

“This place is really every photographer’s heaven!” he exclaims with a dreamy voice, eyes still unable to move away from the items in front of him.

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Sungyeol chuckles, amused by his reactions. It’s like watching a little kid visiting a toy store for the first time in his life. It’s nice seeing that side of Myungsoo, that is nothing short of cute and endearing. 

 

“My grandpa said you can have one of them if you want,” he announces, watching the photographer’s eyes widen comically. 

 

“You’re kidding, right?” 

 

“I’m serious. He said that they’ve been laying there for a while and he’d rather have a talented young man use them than leave them collect dust. His words not mine,” he insists and oh god the look on myungsoo’s face is priceless. 

 

Myungsoo’s eyes are unfocused as they shift from a camera to another, still in disbelief. He spends a good ten minute devouring the collection and Sungyeol starts worrying that the surprise is too much on his mental health.

 

“I’ll take this one!” he finally says, wrapping his fingers carefully around a vintage, old camera, lifting it from its spot. 

 

“Good choice. It's one of grandpa's favourite. Now let’s go it’s getting late.” 

 

 

-

 

 

“You sure I can have it? Like really?” Myungsoo asks for the hundredth time since they left the villa and Sungyeol can’t help but roll his eyes, smiling nevertheless.

 

“Yes I’m sure, now go. I’m exhausted and I have work tomorrow,” he tries pushing the younger out of the car.

 

“Alright alright, I’m going!” Myungsoo raises his hands in surrender and opens the car’s door.

 

“Good night, Myungs-” Sungyeol’s words are cut short by a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Thank you for today. Good night Yeol,” Myungsoo says with a grin so wide, his dimple is showing. He then leaves, closing the door behind him.

 

Sungyeol spends a good minute motionless, his face beet red and his heart beating frantically. 

 

“You shouldn't be feeling like this,” he says, hand resting over his heart.

 

 

“It’s too late to stop what I’m feeling,” whispers Myungsoo to himself when he lays sleepless that night, mind flooded with Sungyeol. 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“What about this one?” 

 

Sungyeol shakes his head for the tenth time and Myungsoo only sighs, resuming his research.

They’re having a movie night at his apartment with Woohyun and Sungjong. The latter two are in the kitchen preparing some snacks and they had left the mission of choosing a good movie up to them. The collection is Daeyeol’s and it is filled with animation movies, there are few horror ones but they’re sure Woohyun won’t survive them, not that Sungyeol will, but he tries to hide it. All they’re left with is some sappy romantic movies.

 

“This one? I think it’s kind of famous,” he shows him another one.

 

“Doesn’t look that bad,” he shrugs and Myungsoo takes it as an approval, so he decided to play it.

 

The four settle in front of the TV, Woohyun and Sungjong on a couch and Myungsoo and Sungyeol on the other one. The movie is not that bad, and soon enough, they’re interegued by the story. A few comments are thrown here and there between exchanging snacks and refilling drinks. 

 

“Do you think she’ll end up with the rich guy?” Myungsoo asks, stuffing his mouth with popcorn. He expects Sungyeol to answer, but the guy seem too engrossed in the movie, his face void of any emotion.

He doesn’t give it much thought and just listens to Sungjong’s comment, “I don’t think so. She’s obviously falling again for her husband.”

 

The ending is drawing near and it is just as the youngest had expected; the lead actress realizes she’s still in love with her (ex)husband, on the day of her wedding with the rich guy, which leads to the cliché scene of her running away in her wedding dress. The lead actor and actress kiss and then live happily ever after. The end.

 

“She should have told the rich guy since the beginning. I don’t like the ending,” Sungyeol says once the movie ends. 

 

“Why not? It was quiet romantic, how she run to her ex in her white dress and found him where they had their first kiss,” Myungsoo respondes frankly.

 

“How romantic! I bet her fiancé had found it really romantic to be left alone at the altar,” the taller fires back sarcastically. 

 

“It’s his fault for not getting to know her better before proposing,” Myungsoo thinks it’s ridiculous for them to fight over this, but Sungyeol seems to be really worked out about it by now.

 

“He knew her for years. I’m sure she had more than one chance to tell him, ‘by the way I’m married to the love of my life’. Or at least before the wedding. But no! She had to wait until the last second to break it to him! And he gets the blame at the end! How unbelievable!” 

 

Myungsoo is baffled by Sungyeol’s rant. He doesn’t understand the other’s fury or where it’s coming from. The silence of the other two guys is weird as well, not even the king of greasy stuff Woohyun is trying to back him up. It make shim look like the bad guy in this argument.

Before anyone get to react, Sungyeol’s expression softens and he stands abruptly, as if he just realized his outburst. He apologies hastily and goes to his room in a hurry. Myungsoo feels that he did something very bad but the other two insist it’s not his fault and there’s nothing to worry about. He detects the lie but decides to ask Sungyeol directly on their next date.

 

 

However, all he gets in the next week are brief texts from the taller cancelling all their meetings because of work, and he tries very badly to convince himself that he really is busy and not just avoiding him. 

 

Myungsoo is really worried about Sungyeol, and more than anything, misses him. It’s weird, he’s only knew him for less than three weeks, and yet all that he can think about is Sungyeol. Sungyeol with his lanky figure and clumsy steps. Sungyeol with his gummy smile and childish antics. Sungyeol with his sexy brains and unexpected seriousness at certain times. Sungyeol with his weird sense of fashion and colorful choice of words. Sungyeol with his truthfulness but shyness.

And Myungsoo knows what it means, he’s no idiot. But he’s scared. This is just a fake relationship, they’re just friends at most. Hell, Sungyeol is probably still in love with his ex.

 

Myungsoo really want to regret agreeing to doing this, but he can’t bring himself to even do that.

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

It’s already Saturday and Myungsoo is at Sungyeol’s front door, a younger duplicate of his date, obviously Daeyeol, ogling him. 

“Fucking shit you’re hot! Hyung got really lucky this time!”

 

Sungjong appears behind him and whacks him on the back of his head, “Is that your way of greeting guests?! Get out of the way!” he pushes him aside and invites Myungsoo in. “Well you do look hot!” he adds with a wink. 

 

“The purpose of the plan is to look this good, remember?” Myungsoo hopes the younger buys his excuse.

 

Sungjong gives him two thumbs up, “You got that right!”

 

Myungsoo did spend a few hours dressing up, although ending up with an all black outfit. From the button up, to the slacks, to the blazer and even the dress shoes, everything is black. Still, he looks very sexy in them, he admits. But he’s doing it to impress Sungyeol more than anything else. He doesn’t know how does his date's ex looks, so Myungsoo wants to look his best, in case Mr. Ex Boyfriend turns out to be a model or something. 

 

Daeyeol notices the way Myungsoo’s eyes are wondering around, searching, and understands. “Sungyeol is almost ready. Woohyun is giving him the last touches.” 

 

At the mention of his name, Woohyun shows up with a wide proud grin, “You guys needs to see this! Sungyeol, show yourself!” 

 

Myungsoo does not know what to expect. The taller had asked him about his outfit earlier, and told him he’ll try and match with him. That’s pretty much it. He didn’t warn him about the current situation, in which he literally steals his breath away, and that’s just by walking in the room, busy putting his black blazer on. 

 

Sungyeol's tall legs are clad in a tight pair of black slacks, making them look ridiculously taller, with a white crisp shirt outlining his wide shoulders, firm chest and narrow waist line. His bangs are left free, hiding his forehead. There’s a thin line of eyeliner over his eyelids giving his doe eyes a sharp end to them. 

He looked perfect from head to toe, and Myungsoo forgets how to speak, or breathe for the record. Their eyes meet and suddenly there’s a weird tension in the air. He’s sure everyone’s feeling it already. The intense gaze is cut by Woohyun clearing his throat. 

 

“You look good,” Sungyeol says with a grin, although he’s obviously blushing. 

 

“You too,” Myungsoo manages to say, “you look good,” ‘and very handsome, and sexy, and hot,’ but he doesn’t dare saying it out loud, not with the three other guys watching them so smugly. Daeyeol even wiggles his eyebrows at him on their way out. 

 

“Don’t mind my brother. He gets very weird sometimes,” Sungyeol comments once they’re in the car.

 

“I think I know where he got that trait from,” Myungsoo chuckles and Sungyeol just rolls his eyes.

 

After that, the ride is silent and Myungsoo can already sense the other’s nerves. It’s getting to him as well. So he tries to busy him with small talks, “I meant it earlier when I said you look good. Do you work out? I didn’t realize you’re that fit.”

 

“I used to go with Ho-,” Sungyeol catches himself mid sentence and clears his throat before resuming, “with my ex. I even used to have a six pack. But then I got busy with work. Now I just go sometimes with Woohyun. I didn’t lose all of my muscles, though, probably thanks to my good genes. Daeyeol has a very nice body without even working out.”

 

Myungsoo tries to conceal the heat creeping to his face. This guy is going to be the end of him, talking so openly about his fit body while looking so perfect already. How is he supposed to survive for the rest of the date and keep his hands to himself? It’s way beyond him. 

 

By the time they reaches their destination, Sungyeol is fidgeting in his seat, his leg bouncing nervously. 

When Myungsoo asks him to give him his hand, the taller just looks at him in confusion for a while but then do as asked. The younger slips a silver band in his ring finger. He then holds his own left hand up, showing Sungyeol that he’s got an identical one, “We’ve been dating for a while, it’s only normal to get promise rings, don’t you think?” Myungsoo's smile is nervous, but Sungyeol is already grateful for his thoughtfulness. 

 

Myungsoo goes to the extent of opening the door for Sungyeol, who’s still looking at the band in appreciation. “Thank you,” he finally says, intertwining their hands and smiling oh so beautifully at him.

Myungsoo swears his heart stutters in his chest. Something it's been tending to do very regularly lately, thanks to a certain Lee Sungyeol.

 

They walk to the reception area of the hotel, hand in hand. Some people seem to recognize Sungyeol and they start giving him weird looks, for a reason still unknown to Myungsoo. The older’s steps seems to flutter, so Myungsoo squeezes his hands reassuringly. 

 

“Remember, they’re staring because you look really handsome right now,” he whispers in his ear, “and you’ve got a very hot boyfriend as well. We’ve already got half the room jealous.”

His words succeed at making the other chuckle, releasing some tension. 

 

“Sungyeol?! Is that really you?” a mop of blonde long hair is already hugging the said guy really tightly. Gladly she let him go before he loses all of his breath. He doesn’t seem that surprised though.

 

“All these years and you can’t call me oppa yet?” Sungyeol is smiling fondly so Myungsoo decides that she’s not making him uncomfortable. 

 

“I see you still hadn’t grown up yet, Baby soul,” the taller adds with a hint of playfulness.

 

“I told you not to call me like that!” she huffs in annoyance, “Plus not everyone have the same genes as a palm tree. It’s really annoying to be in a family that only consists of midgets. Hoya oppa is probably one of the tal-,” the girl bites her lower lip, sending him an apologetic look.

 

Sungyeol is fast to hide his discomfort and changes the topic, pushing the youngest male forward. “I didn’t introduce you to each other right? Myungsoo, this is my friend Sejong. Baby soul, meet my boyfriend, Kim Myungsoo.”

 

The said guy, although bashful of the title he was just called by, gets into character right away. “Nice to meet you.” he puts on his most charming smile, which seems to work.

Sejong’s eyes widens and excitement is obvious on her features, “I always knew that you could do better than my asshole cousin! Oh my god he’s really good looking!” 

 

’So she’s his ex’s cousin,’ and suddenly Myungsoo is anticipating meeting the guy. After all, you need to be a world class jerk for even your family to think so.

 

Sejong holds an interrogation for them afterwards, asking about the recent changes in Sungyeol’s life and Myungsoo’s in general. The latter can’t decide if she’s just that curious and talkative, or she’s doing it to distract Sungyeol from the unnatural amount of staring they're getting from the other guests. Either ways, he’s grateful to her, because his date looks so much more relaxed than earlier.

 

“You received an invitation? that’s weird,” Myungsoo catches her saying, “Doesn’t matter which one had done so. It’s a sick move nevertheless. After everything they’ve done to you!” she adds, anger flashing through her eyes. Hell, Myungsoo himself is angry by this little revelation. Why would anyone send Sungyeol an invitation if they knew he’d meet his ex there? 

 

“It’s okay. I really don’t care anymore,” Sungyeol’s trying to reassure Sejong, but his expression is as strained as ever. Myungsoo squeezes his hand again and the taller smiles at him warmly and squeezes back. 

 

Sejong excuses herself not long after. Many other people stop to talk to them, asking about Sungyeol and how he’s been. They all send him looks of pity or worry. It only peaks Myungsoo’s curiosity. Were Sungyeol and his ex in that serious of a relationship for everyone to know about it? Sungyeol did say they were together for four years, but Myungsoo feels that it’s much beyond that. 

 

The ceremony is about to start, which means it’s time for them to stop stalling and go to the wedding hall. Myungsoo notices that the closer they get, the slower Sungyeol walks. Myungsoo refuses to thoroughly interpret it and just blames it on the nervousness of seeing your ex after so long. He sneaks his hand around Sungyeol’s waist, taking him by surprise, “You’ve been great so far. Don’t worry, you’ve got this,” he drops a kiss on his temple, “Let’s go,” he uses the taller’s surprise and half drag him to the hall.

Myungsoo’s got no idea where he’d got all that courage from. He's usually very careful with skinship, but all he's been thinking about since they came is how to make Sungyeol relax. If it meant for him to be that touchy, then so be it. Not that he minds, and Sungyeol seems to like it as well. So it's a win-win situation.

 

As the wedding hall’s doors come to sight, Myungsoo spots the groom, and surprisingly, recognizes him right away.

Lee Howon, a sly lawyer that he had faced an endless amount of times at the court. They’ve been at each others cases for so long. Almost rivals, if not for Myungsoo’s constant winning. 

 

“You didn’t tell me what’s the relationship between the groom and your ex,” he remarks, giving Howon a dark look, although the latter still hadn't noticed his presence yet.

 

He obviously doesn’t need a vocal answer, because he comes to an absurd conclusion when Howon spots Sungyeol when they're just a few feet away. Shock is written all over his face, his parents are no better.

 

“S-sungyeol?! What are you doing here?” Howon asks, voice wavering. He's obviously not very happy with his presence.

 

“What for, I’m here to congratulate you for your wedding. It’s rude to receive an invitation but not come, don’t you think?” 

Howon is struck again with surprise at how sarcastic and insincere Sungyeol’s tone is. Myungsoo is way too amused by the situation and proud of the taller that he can’t stifle his chuckle. It draws the groom’s attention to him, and he scowls right away. “I don’t remember inviting you either,” he snarls.

“I wouldn’t have come even if you did. But I can’t let my boyfriend come alone. So here I am,” Myungsoo’s expression is smug, especially when the frown on Howon’s face gets heavier when he notices the way he’s holding Sungyeol, something keen to jealousy flashing in his eyes.

 

“You two are dating?” Howon’s two brain cells finally concludes. 

 

“Got a problem with that?” Myungsoo snaps and suddenly the already existing tension is getting heavier, almost tangible. 

 

“We should get inside.” Sungyeol tries to break their glaring contest, afraid that it will turn into a blood bath.

 

Myungsoo sends one final glare in Howon’s direction before possessively holding his date closer and guides him inside.

 

“You know Hoya?” Sungyeol asks him once they’re inside. 

 

“No, I don’t know Hoya. I know Lee Howon, the jerk of a lawyer! And why didn’t you tell me that this is your ex’s wedding?” They sit at a table, two girls already seated there, too busy gossiping to mind them. 

 

Sungyeol shrugs, “It doesn’t make a difference.” 

 

“Oh really? For me it does.” he didn’t mean for his tone to be that bitter but he couldn’t help it. If he had knew that piece of information, he would’ve probably convinced him not to go. God only knows how much Sungyeol is still suffering by their breakup, and now he has to watch him get married. It’s downright cruel.

Myungsoo can’t decide wether Sungyeol is just an idiot or a very strong person. He can’t even think of his real intentions to come to the wedding. Is he really over him? Is it just to make him jealous? Maybe he still loves him and will try to get him back? Myungsoo doesn’t want to dwell on that thought, but it’s still a possibility.

 

“Do you still love him?” he blurts out, surprising the other. He wants to hear Sungyeol say it. It’s the only thing holding him from confessing so far. He doesn’t care if he’s being invasive or for it being the worst timing. Myungsoo just wants to hear an answer. If it’s a yes, he promised himself he’ll just try to forget his feelings and move on. If it’s a no, he’ll try his best to make Sungyeol fall for him. 

 

“What do you think?” Sungyeol gives him a meaningful, intense look that he can’t seem to decipher no matter how much he tries. 

 

Was that a yes or a no? He doesn’t know. This is the second time that the taller had avoided giving a straightforward answer. And Myungsoo is going crazy. 

Sungyeo averts his gaze and engages himself in a conversation with the two women sitting with them until the beginning of the ceremony.

The bride is beautiful, and looks happy. Everyone is looking happy actually, except for his ‘boyfriend’. Sungyeol’s face is hard to read, but his eyes are already glossy. It’s obvious that he’s hurting and Myungsoo feels like standing up and ruining the whole wedding by beating the groom to a pulp. He stays reasonable though and slips his hand into the other’s reassuringly. 

 

When the ceremony ends and all the guests move to the bar for the after party, he dares to ask him, “Are you okay? Do you want to leave?” 

 

Sungyeol shakes his head with a strained smile, “I still have something to do, we can leave after.” 

 

Apparently, the thing he meant is talking to the bride. The latter isn’t the least surprised by his presence though. She looks pleased even.

 

“Sungyeol, long time no see,” she smiles at him, to the extent her eyes disappears, “I’m glad to see you here today.”

 

“I don’t think I can say the same about you, Hyojin,” is Sungyeol’s frank answer. Hyojin expression turns to something close to guilt, if Myungsoo’s ability at reading people is anything to go by. 

 

“I’ve never apologized for what I did. Haven’t I? Will it make a difference if I do now?” 

 

To Myungsoo's surprise, Sungyeol scoffs. “I don’t think so, at least not for me. I may have moved on, but I will never be able to forgive you, nor forget what you did. Plus, if you really wanted to apologize, you could’ve done it in a million different ways other than inviting me to your wedding. So as pitiful and childish as it may seems, I won’t forgive you and will continue enjoying the fact that you’re still living with the guilt, that if you actually have some conscious left.” Sungyeol finishes before walking away from her. Myungsoo follows him, although unable to keep up with his pace. His brain, though, is running miles per second.

So if his analysis of the situation is right, Lee fucking Howon left Sungyeol for Hyojin and she was the one who invited him to the wedding to apologize. It’s a stupid move, he’s got to admit, but at least she’s trying to do something right. Sungyeol didn’t take it that well though and kind of poured all of his anger on her.

 

“I know that she did something bad, but weren’t you too cruel on her, since it’s her wedding day?” Myungsoo comments but the taller ignores him and continue walking, although more tense than he’s been the whole day. It doesn’t stop Myungsoo from speaking his mind, “I don’t think she’s the one to blame anyways. People fall in and out of love, so you can’t blame her for Howon loving her.” 

This time, his words work at making Sungyeol stop, but when he turns to face him, there’s nothing but rage on his face. “What do you know about this to judge me? huh?” he growls at him, “Who do you think you are to judge me?” he jabs his index in Myungsoo’s chest. 

“You know nothing about me, so back off!” Sungyeol’s glares at him one last time before turning to leave, but Myungsoo stops him, “Where are you going?”

 

The taller answers without turning.  “Our deal is already over. Goodbye, Kim Myungsoo.” 

Myungsoo’s too taken back by what just happened that he doesn’t realize Sungyeol’s walking away until he’s exited the hotel’s lobby. His mind is telling him to catch the other, to apologize and confess, but his legs and body as a whole are refusing to budge.

He’s never seen Sungyeol that furious before. And more than anything, he was hurt by the taller’s words. Sungyeol’s right, he’s only knew him for three weeks, so he doesn’t know that much about him, just trivial things. And they’re not in any kind of relationship, so he’s in no position to interfere. But Sungyeol does not know how much he wants to know more about him, to be more than a fake date to him, to be in a position to confront and comfort him. Myungsoo could’ve told him, but he ruined his chance. Probably his last one.

Absent-mindedly, he joins the rest of the guests to the bar. At least he’ll try enjoying some drinks while he’s at it.  Three drinks later, and after rejecting three flirtatious offers for company, he’s feeling more light headed, lonelier and guiltier than ever. 

 

“Well well well. What do we have here?” comes the amused voice of Lee freaking Howon. The latter takes a seat next to him and orders a drink. “I think someone got ditched.” 

 

Myungsoo wants so badly to wipe the smugness off the other’s face, but can’t think of one decent way to do it. So he resolutes to words. “You wish. Sungyeol just had to leave earlier,” he lies.

 

“Oh, and you’re still here because?” Howon raises one of his eyebrows, obviously trying to provoke him. 

 

“Enjoying the free drinks,” he sips out of his cocktail trying  so hard not to lose his temper. 

 

“Right.” Howon is still smirking, which a sign that he’s about to say something that will make Myungsoo kills him. That’s exactly what he did. 

“I just thought that Sungyeol probably realized that he still loves me so he broke up with you and you’re still here drinking your feelings away.”

 

His words hit a sensitive spot and Myungsoo’s already hurting. But he can’t let that show. He’ beats the other’s ass at court all the time, this should a piece of cake. So, he snorts in his cup and fights back, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say that’s one of your deepest wishes right now. What? Did you already regret getting married? Or are you just that jealous that he’s with me now, that as usual, I won against you?” 

 

He enjoys the look of suppressed anger in Howon’s expression, or at least before the other starts laughing hestiracally.

 

“Oh believe me, even if you win all the cases there are in the world, you’ll never have Sungyeol’s heart,” he’s now back at smirking, “Because we both now, it will always be mine.” 

 

Myungsoo sees red. It’s no longer about whether or not Sungyeol still loves Howon. Now, it’s about the latter taking that for granted, knowing how much hurt he’s caused Sungyeol but not feeling guilty at all, enjoying it even. 

 

“You fucking asshole!” 

 

Lawyers pride be damned, Myungsoo is sick of plating it clean. He isn’t aware of what he’s doing until everyone rushes to Lee Howon’s side, checking on him, while his nose is bleeding like a faucet.

 

“I’ve always wanted to do that at court,” he says, feeling all the satisfaction in the world. He doesn’t even mind when two security guards drags him out of the hotel and threaten to report him. 

 

By the time he catches a cab, he’s in no position to go over to Sungyeol’s to apologize, so he sends him a series of text messages ranging from a simple ‘I’m sorry’ to ‘I’m so so so sorry’, a few of them where spelled wrong to emphasize that he was drunk. No reply came that night and Myungsoo was knocked out on his couch midway through writing another apology.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Sungyeol turns out to be not that forgiving. He didn’t answer any of the text messages, ignored all of his calls, and Myungsoo is getting worried. He understands that the taller probably wants some space and time to think, and it’s only been less than two days. It’s supposed to be too early to get worried, probably too early to be forgiven as well.

Myungsoo tries to occupy his mind with work instead of thoughts of a certain tall teacher. It doesn’t help  that all of his friends are aware of the situation. Or more likely to know that something went wrong. 

 

“What happened?” Woohyun is the first to ask on Monday, worry itched on his face. Myungsoo is well aware that the worry isn’t induced by his own gloomy aura.

 

“How’s Sungyeol?” he asks instead of answering, but Woohyun just shakes his head sadly and retreats to his office. 

 

It’s Sungjong’s reaction what confirms his fears. His friend is known to be protective over his cousin. So Myungsoo should’ve expected to be at the receiving end of his anger outburst. What he didn’t expect though, is Sungjong bolting into his office, grabbing him by his collar and growling at him, “WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?” 

 

At first, Myungsoo is just sad and scared, so he just apologies, head ducked in shame. To his surprise, Sungjong let go of him with no further assault. 

“It’s not me who you should apologies to. You better fix this before I totally lose it and make you regret leaving your mother’s womb.” And that threat is way scarier then getting beaten. One don’t just mess up with Lee Sungjong. 

 

“How’s he?” Myungsoo asks again, desperate for an answer.

 

“Just do what I said!” he grits again before walking out.

 

So Myungsoo spends a whole week trying to reach Sungyeol. He calls everyday hundreds of times, texts him and leaves him vocal messages. But with the lack of response, he’s sure the taller didn’t even open them. Or maybe he’s just over him and giving Myungsoo a second chance is just out of question. Myungsoo is still willing to fight no matter what.

Five days after their fight, he decides to visit the school where Sungyeol works. He’s not even ten steps through the gate and he’s already got half the school’s attention, especially girls. He gets lost before finding any adult and is too intimidated by the teenagers surrounding him to ask anyone for the way. Ten minutes wondering around, he bumps into a familiar face. 

 

“You’re Jisoo, am I right?” 

 

The girl takes about ten seconds before her face lightens in recognition. “Oh, you’re Mr Lee’s friend.” she bows slightly in greetings.

 

“Finally! Can you tell me where I can find Sung- I mean Mr Lee?”

 

“Mr Lee has taken two weeks off. Didn’t he tell you?” she asks skeptically.

 

Myungsoo’s heart drops. How can he not be worried after this? 

 

“I couldn’t reach him for the last week. Didn’t they say why he took them off?”

 

The girl doesn’t look that convinced by his reason, but she notices his worry so she answers nevertheless. “I think he’s sick or maybe it's a family issue. He didn’t look that good this week, kind of sad. And then on Wednesday they said he’d be gone for two weeks.” 

After what the girl’s had said, Myungsoo feels like the biggest asshole in the universe. He’s obviously hurt Sungyeol, and its’ obviously getting late by the second. He feels that every passing second is a step closer to losing the man. That’s something he can’t afford. He’s sworn to fight with all he got to fix this situation. So, from school, he goes straight to Sungyeol’s apartment. He’s been delaying that visit for a while, afraid that he’ll have to suffer Sungjong’s wrath once again, or Daeyeol not allowing him in. But he doesn’t care anymore. All he can think about is how much he misses Sungyeol and hw much he wants to see him and make sure he’s alright.

 

When Daeyeol opens the door, a glare sets itself on his face, obviously directed to Myungsoo.  “Took you long enough. I’d say you’re late.” 

 

He’s well aware of that, but hearing Daeyeol say it, just confirms his fears.  “Is he here?” he can feel the lump in his throat growing larger.

 

“No he’s not.” Daeyeol’s tone is harsh.

 

“Please, I need to talk to him,” he’s almost begging by now, “Please.” 

 

The younger is unconvinced at first. But after of long moments of searching in Myungsoo’s eyes, he seems to take note of his genuineness and lets him in. 

“I wasn’t lying when I said he’s not here. I don’t know what you’ve exactly said to him but it gravely affected him. It’s his first time in years taking a break from work.” Daeyeol’s words were confusing, and guilt-inducing as well.

 

“He’s visiting our parents. It’s not that far from here if you’re willing to go the extra mile for him.” He slams a piece of paper to Myungsoo’s chest, an address is written on it.

 

“I’ll go.” Myungsoo confirms. He’s never felt as determined about something as he is right now.

 

 

-

 

 

45 new text messages.

 

124 missed calls.

 

20 new vocal messages.

 

All from Myungsoo. All left untouched. 

 

It’s been less than a week since their fight, if he can even call it that. Their deal had ended, so he doesn’t get why is the other so desperate to contact him. He probably wants to talk, but Sungyeol is not ready. He’s been avoiding him in hope that in a week or two his feelings for Myungsoo will subside and he’ll be able to face him. Sungyeol is used to hurting, but that doesn’t mean that it gets easier by time. His ability to deal with hurt is what’s gotten better. Still, he’s not sure he can take it this time. It’s silly, really. How could he, after all this years, fall so hard for a fake date out of everyone in the world? 

 

‘Way to go Lee Sungyeol!’ he’s scolded himself when he caught himself blanking out in class for the hundredth time in the same day. His students had noticed, the other teachers and probably the principle as well.  

 

When his attention span didn’t get any better by the third day, his mind too preoccupied by thoughts of a certain lawyer, he decided to take a break from work. The principle didn’t oppose at all, even if it was of short notice. One of the perks of being the most diligent teacher for the last four years or so.

That’s how he ended at his parents’ house, far from work, from the worried looks of Sungjong and Daeyeol, and far from Myungsoo. His parents doesn’t know about the latter so they believe him when he says he’s visiting to destress from work.

Sungeyol tried distracting himself by spending the whole day going around his hometown, hanging with his some of his childhood friends or helping his parents at their restaurant, but nothing seemed to work so far. If anything, it’s getting worse. He’s never, in his whole life, had been this distracted by something, or someone. Even while dating Howon, he’s always known how to control his thoughts. 

 

‘Kim Myungsoo, what have you done to me?’ Sungyeol thinks as he sits in the swinging chair at the back of their restaurant. Once more he’s been consumed by thoughts of Myungsoo and had ended up spilling boiling hot tea over his hand. His mother has kicked him out of the restaurant, obviously having enough with the unending accidents he’s caused in the last few days. 

“I swear to god one of these days you’re going to kill someone, if not yourself,” comes the annoyed voice of his mother. She sits next to him, placing a pack of ice over the burnt area. He sights in relief. 

 

“I didn’t suffer for nine months so you can be such a coward.” 

 

Sungyeol frowns in confusion, so she continues, “You thought I didn’t seriously know why you’re here? I might be old, but not stupid!”

 

Knowing that there’s no running away from this talk with his mother, Sungyeol just averts his eyes away and says, “I’m not being a coward, I just need time.” 

 

His mother sighs before holding his well hand, “I know it’s not easy. God only knows how much I hate seeing you suffer. But you should give yourself another chance at love. Maybe it’s the right person this time? And if he breaks your heart, then I will have to deal with him myself. Or just send Sungjong.”

 

Sungyeol chuckles at this, although his eyes are glassy, just like his mother’s.  “Thanks mom. I’ll keep that in mind.” 

 

His mother smiles one last time, dropping a kiss on his temple, “Stay here then. There’s someone who wants to meet you.”

 

Without further explanation, she goes back inside, leaving Sungyeol as puzzled as ever. Who’s come to meet him? Did his mother arrange a blind date for him? Or is it some old friend? a secret crush maybe? 

All his guesses are kind of absurd, but not as Myungsoo coming to see him, because, why would he? Except it really is Myungsoo coming through the back door, wearing a nervous smile and the sweater Sungyeo had bought for him. 

 

“Hi,” he says once he’s just a few feet away from him.

 

Sungyeol is still too baffled to give a vocal reply, so he just stares with widened eyes, still not believing what he’s seeing. 

 

“I found you,” Myungsoo adds when no reaction comes from the sitting guy. 

 

“Why are you here?” Sungyeol finally regains his speaking ability. The question is just curious, because Sungyeol can’t think of a valid reason for myungsoo to come all this way here. He can’t be there for him, can he?

 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Myungsoo starts, “There are a few things that I wanted to say to you for a while, but you disappeared without trace and didn’t reply to my messages,” his tone isn’t accusing, yet it makes Sungyeol guilty. 

 

“So, will you listen?” there’s a certain degree of despair in myungsoo’s expression that makes Sungyeol nod without thinking. Might as well just get over with it. There’s no point in avoiding Myungsoo anymore.

 

“First, I want to apologize. That day, I said many hurtful things to you and I really regret every single word of them. I’m sorry, I really am. I was in no position to judge you. I mean, like you said, I was a part of a deal, so I had no right to interfere in your personal issue. I stepped over the line. I’m sorry, Sungyeol.” 

 

The said guy is once again silent. No reaction coming from him, so Myungsoo resume talking. “Second, I don’t think of you as a deal. I did at first, that I can’t deny. But after our first date, I’ve started seeing you as a friend. And then, more than that. It really hurt when you said that I knew nothing about you, because it was very true. It made me realize that you didn’t trust me enough to share anything personal with me. But how can I blame you, we’ve only known each other for less than a month. I was the idiot who fell for you in such a short a while.” 

 

There, he said it. Myungsoo just confessed to Sungyeol, and even though it should make him feel lighter, a feel of dread fills him. He watches as Sungyeol’s eyes widen as he processes his words. He must be thinking that Myungsoo is crazy or stupid by now. 

Myungsoo is scared of the upcoming rejection. He’s not ready yet, probably will never be, but he needs to finish speaking his mind so he’ll have no regrets later.

“I know that you’ve been hurt before and that you are probably still not over him. I understand that. But, can’t I love you? Can’t you let me love you? I can wait, I really can. For me, that’s more bearable than not having you by my side. I don’t know what have you done to me. I’ve never felt like this towards anyone before. That’s why, I don’t wanna let you go. I can do with just one chance. Just one.”

 

Myungsoo has never felt that vulnerable in his life, his feelings all on display, his heart on his hands, ready to be given to Sungyoel. Just one word from the latter can end his struggle, or maybe open the hell’s gates for him. So he waits, and waits. Minutes pass with Sungyeol looking at him with an unreadable expression and myungsoo is losing hope with every passing second. 

When waiting gets too unbearable to deal with, Myungsoo turns to leave, heart already shattering, chest aching with the new void in it. 

 

A step away, a hand catches his, stopping him from walking further. Then comes Sungyeol’s hesitant voice. “Can you listen to my story first?”   

When he turns around, Sungyeol’s eyes are pleading, hesitant even. So Myungsoo decides to stay, as long as the other is willing to talk. No matter what he’s going to say, it’s probably way bearable than silence.

 

 

They sit side by side as Sungyeol cautiously starts talking.

“I met Howon on my freshman year in college. We didn’t attend the same university, but lived in the same dorms and kind of shared the same circle of friends. He’s always told me that it was love at first sight for him, and I believed him,” he sighs heavily, in regret probably.

“Hyojin was always with us. She was his childhood friend and they had dated during high school, but it didn’t work out. I knew that she was still in love with him, but I chose to ignore it because I was the one who he had proposed to, not her.” Myungsoo is taken back by the new information. They were engaged? 

 

“We decided to get married after my graduation. I was too busy with my thesis and the wedding preparations to notice the growing distance between us, nor the unusual intimacy between them. I had become the third wheel in my own relationship but I was too blinded by love to notice it.” his voice is strained, as if the words are getting heavier to get out, “So because of my oblivion, on the day of wedding, instead of hearing ‘I do’, I got ‘I’m sorry I can’t do this’ as an answer. Instead of getting kissed, I had to watch him kiss her in front of all of the guests and my family members.” Sungyeol finishes, never lifting his head. But Myungsoo sees the stubborn tear that had managed to fall against his own will, and his heart breaks for him.

 

He finally understands and sees how bad that asshole had hurt Sungyeol. He now gets why he got over worked up over the movie the other night, why he had said those words to Hyojin and why he had snapped at him that day. Myungsoo finally understands, and he feels like going to Howon right away, stab him hundreds of times, cuts him into little pieces and feed him to the lions at the zoo. Maybe then he’ll feel a little bit better by then.

 

Sungyeol angrily wipes his eyes. He wasn’t intending to cry, at least not in front of Myungsoo and after such a beautiful, unexpected confession from the younger. 

“I’ve always been very cautious with people. I take my time studying them and their intentions. It was the same with Howon, I played hard to get for a long time that I thought he’d get bored and leave me alone. But he didn’t, so I believed him and trusted him. I still believe that he truly loved me at some point, and I did as well. But after that day, there was no space left for Lee Howon in my heart. I never got the chance to tell you this, but I really don’t love him anymore.”

Myungsoo almost cheered on the spot after such revelation. It feels so good to hear it coming from Sungyeol’s mouth, although he’s still waiting for the ‘but’, and it does come, although it’s not a bad one.

“But with you, it was different. There was no time for me to analyze because before I realized it, I was already falling for you. It happened too fast it scared me. And it didn’t help that you felt so unattainable. I felt that you were too perfect for me, completely out of my league. Someone I can never have.” 

He finally meets Myungsoo’s eyes, “I’m sorry about what I said that night. I, too, stopped seeing you as a deal since the beginning. I consider you as a friend, and now, more than that. I trust you, I really do. I didn’t mean to hurt you or make you feel so insignificant. You means a lot for me and I want you by my side as much as you do. I’ll be an idiot not to give us a chance, because I’ve fallen for you too, Kim Myungsoo.”

 

Sungyeol’s eyes are oozing love and Myungsoo still can’t believe this is actually happening. He smiles widely, nevertheless, not afraid to show how happy he is right now. 

 

“I really wanna kiss you right now.” He blurts before really thinking, and Sungyeol does the same. “Then kiss me.” 

 

So he does. He leans in, Sungyeol’s lips meeting him halfway. They’re way sweeter and more tender than Myungsoo had ever imagined them to be, and he feels like freezing the time and living this moment forever. And it’s not just Sungyeol’s lips on his, but also Sungyeol’s hands holding his shirt, Sungyeol’s soft skin under his fingertips, Sungyeol’s body pressed into his, Sungyeol’s scent invading his senses. And Sungyeol is all that he can feels.

Sungyeol on the other hand feels like he’s getting drunk, the kiss making him dizzy. Still, it’s too good of a feeling not to get used to. Not when Myungsoo is holding him so close, gentle hand on his cheek, while his lips lovingly caressing his. It’s like the physical version of two ‘I love you’s. So pure and passionate. The start of something beautiful, of two lives blending together and becoming one. It’s like nothing he’d ever experienced, not even when he were with Hoya. For once, he really feels loved. 

 

But just like any good moment, it comes to an end when they part for air. They stay in each others hold for a while, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed and breath mingling. Myungsoo pecks him shortly before leaning away and opening his eyes. 

There’s a pretty blush on Sungyeol’s cheeks and his lips are a bit red, and he’s sure he’s no better. 

Sungyeol is intently looking at the wall in front of them, his blush only getting worse, before he buries his face in his hands and groans in annoyance. “God I can’t believe Mum has been watching us the whole time! I should’ve known when she let you in.”

 

Too amused by the situation and Sungyeol’s reaction, Myungsoo starts laughing like crazy. It irritates the taller.

 

“Well I think since you’re already here, I should officially introduce you to her and dad,” Sungyeol wants to ruin the youngest still unchanging mood, he adds, “I should warn you though, they’re hard to please. They’d probably take a year to approve of you. Howon has gone through hell to get them to like him and even then, I don’t think my mom genuinely liked him.” 

 

“I obviously have that in common with your mom,” the younger says mischievously, “I bet she’d love me right away when I tell her that I punched Lee Howon and broke his nose on the day on his wedding.” 

 

“You did what?!!”

 

“I’ll tell you about it over dinner. Come on let’s go in. I still have to charm your parents.”

 

Sungyeol is too baffled yet amused by the revelation. He can’t wait to hear that story from the youngest. It sounds like Myungsoo did really take revenge. 

 

‘Mom was right. I really found the right person this time.’ 


	2. Epilogue

“Will you stop? You’re making me dizzy.”

 

Sungyeol has been nervously pacing the room for the last ten minutes or so, and if Sungjong didn’t comment on it, he won’t stop for the remaining ten minutes before the ceremony.

 

 

“You didn’t let me sit down, not to cause any creases on the tuxedo and now you want me to stand still? What am I? A pole?” 

 

 

He senses the smart reply on his cousin’s tongue before it slips out so he stops him, “Never mind. Don’t say it.” 

 

 

Sungjong sighs and stands up. He fills a cup of cold water and hand it to him. 

 

 

“I don’t understand. Weren’t you the one to propose in the first place? Why are you being this nervous?” 

 

 

Sungyeol empties the cup in one gulp and pushes it back to theyoungest. “Technically, yes. And that’s the thing with weddings, they get harder every time, not easier.”

 

 

And it’s true. On his wedding day to Hoya, he was extremely happy, like a fool. That’s what made the chock so devastating back then. This time, he’s subconsciously preparing himself for any mishap, thus the nervousness. 

 

 

“Hey,” Sungjong calls softly, his hand comforting on his shoulder, “Who are you getting married to today?” 

 

 

And the question may sound stupid, but it’s like he’s reminding him of something.

 

 

“Kim Myungsoo.” Sungyeol utters the name like the most sacred thing in the whole world. Even his heart still reacts to it the same way it’s been doing for the last two years. 

 

 

“Now, if you’ve ever thought, for just one second, that a day where Myungsoo will disappoint you will ever come, would you have proposed to him?” 

 

 

He’s answer is a certain “No. Never.” 

 

 

The youngest smiles softly, “Then why don’t you wipe that look away and let me fix your makeup. Only five minutes are left and I won’t allow you to get out of here unless you’re smiling your best smile.”

 

Sungjong’s words have their instant effect on Sungyeol’s mood, because he’s already smiling. He uses happy memories to erase his nervousness. The memories of his two-year relationship with Myungsoo. 

 

 

Sungyeol has moved to live with Myungsoo after the latter had asked him on their six months anniversary. It worried everyone around him, thinking that it was too soon and that it’ll ruin their relationship. But in the contrary. Every passing day brought them closer to each other and made them fall deeper in love.

 

Myungsoo was very affectionate and clingy, never going a day without expressing his love for Sungyeol, whether through actions or words. And Sungyeol basked in all that attention, never forgetting to do the same for his partner. They’ve shared secrets they’ve never told anyone about before. They’ve talked about their insecurities and fears and comforted each other. They also make sure to give space to the other, until he’s ready to open up about his concerns. 

 

They’ve had their share of bad days as well, and fought hard. But they always made sure to sort everything as soon as possible, their longest fight lasting twelve hours and thirty three minutes. For them, it’s never one against the other, it’s both of them against the problem, and it worked like magic. 

 

 

So for a year and six months, everything was going so well for them, their relationship as perfect as ever. Until the day Sungyeol had bursted in Myungsoo’s office at home to complain about how Byul was being a brat. Myungsoo had jumped in surprise before stuffing something in his secret desk drawer. He tried to play it cool afterwards, but he still looked like a deer caught in headlight. Myungsoo was just so bad at hiding things. So Sungyeol had pretended that he didn’t notice and continued his rant, but as soon as his boyfriend had left to work the next morning, he went to inspect the situation.

 

He wasn’t doing it out of curiosity or suspicion, but pure worry. He was worried that something bad had happened and Myungsoo was hiding it from him for his sake, beacuse that's something he tended to do a lot. Sungyeol couldn’t allow it anymore. He took the key from its hideout, because again, his lover was so bad at hiding things, and opened the drawer, where Myungsoo usually hid important documents. 

 

What he had found though, was what he had least expected. On top of a stack of some documents, there were a small notebook and a velvet blue box. Sungyeol had felt bad for intruding, but it was too late to back off. He’s getting curious. Inside of the box were two identical platinum rings with three round diamonds each. It still didn’t click for him until he saw his name engraved on the inside of one of them and Myungsoo’s on the other one. 

 

 

Myungsoo wanted to propose to him.

 

 

'MYUNGSOO WANTS TO PROPOSE? TO ME?'

 

 

He still couldn’t believe it, eve when he had opened the small notebook and ‘Project: Proposal, Target: Lee Sungyeol’ written in big bold letters, in what he was sure was Myungsoo’s handwriting, greeted him on the first page. And then, every page put more emphasis on the fact that 'Yes, Myungsoo wants to propose to me!'.

 

He had thought of everything, wrote a list of suggestions for each detail. And obviously, the most concerning detail for him was the date. Different dates were written, and then crossed, written, and crossed. The first date was three months ago, and the last was in two days. Most pages of the notebook were filled with different speeches for the proposal. Sungyeol teared a lot reading them, each one sweeter and more loving than the previous. 

 

So Myungsoo had been planning to propose for at least three months. But why was he hesitating so much? Why did he keep on delaying it? 

 

Sungyeol returned the items back to the drawer and acted as if he knew nothing, waiting for Myungsoo to finally propose. Two days had passed and nothing had happened, and then a week and then another. They both got really busy with work and another three months flown by really fast. Still nothing. The list of crossed dates kept lengthening and new location suggestions were added, new speeches were written. And Myungsoo still didn’t make his move.

 

It confused Sungyeol to no end. His lover got everything planned and could propose any day he wanted. But what was holding him back for so long?

Knowing Myungsoo, he wouldn’t have gone as far as planning and writing all those beautiful words, with Sungyeol in mind, unless he’s one million per cent sure of his feelings and decision. Of course it’s a big step for them and shouldn’t be taken lightly, but Myungsoo had implicated hundreds of times that he wanted to take that certain step with Sungyeol.  

 

And then it dawned on him.

 

The problem was him. Lee Sungyeol. Myungsoo was afraid of getting rejected, of scaring him off. He was just insecure. 

 

 

‘What did I do to deserve such a considerate boyfriend?’ 

 

 

The answer was really beyond him. Myungsoo was just so unreal. He didn't think that he can love him more than he did, but he was once again proved to be wrong. His love for the guy was really limitless. 

 

 

So before doing anything rush, Sungyeol had spent a few days asking himself the same questions over and over again, and had found himself answering in the same way each time.

 

 

‘Do you love Kim Myungsoo?’

 

 

‘I fucking sure do love him.’

 

 

‘Do you trust him?’

 

 

‘I do, with my life.’

 

 

‘Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?’

 

 

‘Forget about my life, I’d spend the rest of time with him.’

 

 

‘If he proposes, will you say yes?’

 

 

‘Will I say yes? He can propose to me on one of these mornings after three days of not showering nor shaving, with his evil curly bed hair and drool going down his chin and I’d still yes.’

 

 

After having that heart-to-heart conversation with himself, Sungyeol had decided to end Myungsoo’s dilemma. That was the least he could do for his lover. 

 

 

The day he chose for the proposal his plan was their 500th day anniversary, because yes, Sungyeol is the king of sap and had kept count. He told Myungsoo that he wanted to celebrate and asked him to dress up. Fortunately, he still hand’t noticed anything odd and didn’t ask question. He probably didn’t even notice that his notebook and the box were missing. 

 

 

“The harbor? What are we doing here?” he had asked, once they were in the parking area.

 

 

“I wanted to do something different this time.” Sungyeol pecked his lips lovingly, “Did I tell how gorgeous you look tonight?”

 

 

Myungsoo rolled his eyes, although his grin was wide, “Yeah, like a million times already.” 

 

 

“Let’s go then. Our ride is waiting.” 

 

 

The youngest didn’t ask anymore question, even though his steps were hesitant the closer they got to the dock. The owner of the boat Sungyeol had rented for the night was already waiting for them. He helped them get on board and started the engine right away. The midnight blue sky was lettered with millions of stars, the full moon so big and bright in the middle of them. The breeze was soft and the water so calm, even though summer was still a few weeks away. It seemed as if all the elements knew how important that night was for the couple that they chose to let it be beautiful and peaceful. 

 

Myungsoo’s hand never left Sungyeol’s the whole ride. He talked in such a calm manner that Sungyeol was sure he wasn’t expecting anything more. Which explained the surprise on his face when the boat got closer to the lit sea bungalow. It was his favorite location from Myungsoo’s list. It looked fantastic at night, and it was very quiet and private. A place just for them. The perfect location for a proposal.

 

 

“Wh-”

 

 

“Gentlemen, we’re here.” the sailor announced. 

 

 

Sungyeol stood up and offered his hand to his lover, “Shall we?” 

 

 

Confusion and amazement were very visible on Myungsoo’s face, but he allowed him to guide him on the dock and followed him to the back of the bungalow, were a fancy dinner was waiting for him. Sungyeol thanked the waiters and dismissed them. He waited until the boat drove back to the shore with all of the staff on it. 

 

 

“Now we’re finally alone. Let’s eat before the food gets cold.” 

 

 

The youngest didn’t seem to suspect anything yet, which amused Sungyeol further. He couldn’t imagine his surprise later on.

 

 

The dinner was monumental, and he made sure to engrave every detail of such a special night in his mind. They were surrounded by the sea from the four sides, there was soft music coming from inside the bungalow house, and they could see the city lights so far away from them. But although faced with such an enticing view, they couldn’t focus on anything but each other. 

So they spent a good portion of the dinner just talking and enjoying being in each other’s presence. When their plates were emptied, their glasses needing a refill, the candles almost burning out, and a seren silence fell on them, Sungyeol decided it was finally time.

 

 

“I have something for you.” 

 

 

“Sungyeol come on!” Myungsoo hurried his face in his hands, “I already feel bad that I didn’t even bring you a gift while you’ve done all of this. And now you tell me there’s more?!”

 

 

“Believe me, you’re going to love it.” 

 

 

He reassured him, dropped a kiss on his temple and ran inside the house to bring his present. 

 

 

“Open it.” he handed the package to a guilty-looking Myungsoo.

 

 

And once more, the latter was faced by another chock. Once the notebook was fully unwrapped, his eyes kept crazily moving from it to Sungyeol’s face.

 

 

“It’s okay, turn the page.” he smiled reassuringly.

 

 

He’s done many modifications to the notebook. With a red pen, he added Myungsoo’s name under his name on the first page, crossed the latest date Myungsoo had written and wrote their anniversary's date, circled the 'bungalow' and the 'dinner under the starts' options. As for the speech pages, he had drawn a heart around every ‘I love you’, wrote a ‘YES!!’ under every ‘Will you marry me?’ and underlined all the expressions he liked the most. And in the last page, he wrote a big ‘Will YOU marry me?’  

 

He watched the changes in Myungsoo’s face, taking in the little chuckles, the loving smiles and the teary eyes that skipped through every page and every line. When he finally lifted his head, he was on the verge of tears.

 

 

"You had once asked me, if I'd ever marry after what happened. Do you remember my answer back then?"

 

 

"If I find the right person," Myungsoo's voice broke, "That's what you said."

 

 

"And I had found him. His name is Kim Myungsoo." 

 

Sungyeol got on one knee, opening the rings’ box, "Will you marry me.?"

 

 

Myungsoo bursted crying while nodding his head hysterically.

 

“Yesyesyesyesyesyes!”

 

 

And if that moment wasn’t the most precious moment in Sungyeol's life he didn’t know what could be. He jumped in Myungsoo’s arms and hugged him dearly.

 

 

“God I love you so much!”

 

 

“Me too.” Myungsoo mumbled in his shoulder, sniffling badly, “I love you so much.” 

 

 

 

 

 

And here they are, less than two months later, getting married in one of the most beautiful resorts in South Korea, Jade Garden. Woohyun was the one to suggest the location, and they couldn’t imagine finding a more beautiful place to get married at, so they booked it right away. They did the whole wedding organization together, giving attention to every detail, wanting their special night to be as perfect as ever.

 

So regardless of his previous anxiety, Sungyeol has never been this certain about anything in his whole life.

 

But he's not the only one being nervous. Myungsoo is going through a meltdown as well in the room across the hall. 

 

 

“What if he’s not ready? What if he panics and leaves? Maybe he’s regretting his choice right now? Sunggyu what am I supposed to do?” 

 

 

“Maybe CALMING THE FUCK DOWN?!” Sunggyu yells at him, “You overthink things, that’s why it took you SIX FREAKING MONTHS to FUCKING propose. And what happened in the end? He was the one to do it because it took you too FUCKING LONG!” 

 

 

His friend’s outburst scared him. Everything that he said was true though. Myungsoo was extremely wary when it came to the proposal and kept delaying it. It turned out that his fears were meaningless, because Sungyeol loves him just as much and had said ‘yes’, or technically had proposed himself. But Myungsoo still worries about his soon-to-be-husband. Everything that is happening  is too perfect to be true.

 

 

“Come on it’s time.” 

 

 

He cautiously steps out of the room, the same time Sungyeol comes out of the room across the hall, accompanied by Sungjong. As soon as their gazes meet, all worry dissipates into thin air, and love is all there’s left. They both feel like floating on the clouds as they walk, hand in hand, to the outside garden where their guests are waiting for them, to where they’ll be bounded forever. 

 

Sungyeol feels stupid. Because how could he doubt Myungsoo, when he’s looking at him like he’s the only person that matters on earth when he speaks his ‘I do’, so certain and beautiful.

And Myungsoo feels stupid. Because how can he doubt Sungyeol, when he breaks into the merriest smile ever and speaks his own 'I do', so sure and content.

 

So maybe they both have been stupid. But now they're sure that they want the same thing, to be together, forever.

 

It's not the end of their story. It's  a new beginning.

 

 

\- FIN -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I couldn't end it in a more cheesy way. Forgive me for any mistakes.  
> Thank you for reading this story =D


End file.
